This invention relates to a hydraulic drive assembly that is capable of hydraulic braking and can be used in drive systems, such as a hydraulic motor or transmission for use in a vehicle. This invention further relates to a hydraulic drive assembly having a mechanical brake that can be used to brake the output of the drive assembly in conjunction with a hydraulic brake.